


there's a typo in this crossword puzzle!

by icetowns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peraltiago, jake is soft :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: On April 28th, 2017, Jake Peralta decides that he is going to marry Amy Santiago.





	there's a typo in this crossword puzzle!

“There’s a typo in this crossword puzzle!” Amy gasped.   
Jake turned his head toward her, and he felt a rush of multiple emotions at once.  
His first thought was that she was such a dork, but then his second thought was that he loved that dork. He loved her so much. His final thought was different though; he was going to marry her.   
His lips turned up into a smile and he looked at her fondly as she expressed her annoyance at the crossword’s, most likely minimal, typo.   
He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. He always thought that a moment like that would be more grand and romantic, but to him, that was it. All it took was her reaction to one little typo to make Jake sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.   
After all, Amy was his best friend. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else, so he was sure of it. He wanted to marry her more than anything else in that moment.  
“You’re such a dork.” He finally said to her after staring for a while.  
“It’s a crossword, Jake, how could there be a typo?” Amy added. “Didn’t anyone revise this? What did the editor do? Nothing?”  
With each word she said about the typo Jake knew more and more that his entire future was to be spent with her.  
“You really care about this.”  
“Of course I do!” Amy exclaimed. “This is a pretty big deal. To me, at least.” Her tone became sarcastic. “I don’t know if you’ve picked up on it, but I’m a little bit of a perfectionist.”  
Jake knew he was speaking to his wife in that moment… it was taking everything in him to not tell her.  
“Really?” He replies with the same tone of voice. “I couldn’t tell at all.” Amy laughed as she put the crossword down.   
“That’s probably enough for me for the night.” Amy said. “I think I’m gonna go ahead and sleep.”  
“I might stay up a while longer.” Jake said to her. He was still reeling from thinking about marrying Amy.  
So she lied down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Within fifteen minutes, Jake was sure she was asleep, so he got off of Twitter and pulled up the notes app.   
He immediately began brainstorming different ways to propose to her.  
His immediate thought was to just do it whenever he could find an opening for it. It would be quick, and it could possibly lead to them getting married much sooner. However, Jake wanted it to be somewhat meticulous; after all, he would be proposing to Amy Santiago. Meticulousness seemed to be key.  
Another idea was to propose on their anniversary. It was coming up anyway, it would be romantic, and nice. There was a downside to this plan, though; it would be an anniversary. Jake and Amy were very much in love, and after two years, she would probably see it coming on a day such as that one. It would lose its shock value.  
Jake’s third idea seemed far-fetched, but he thought it was crazy enough to work; the Halloween Heist.  
He thought that if he could somehow take the entire heist and transform it into his proposal without Amy or the squad knowing, it would be perfect. No one would know it was coming except for him, and Amy wouldn’t be able to decipher that. It would be difficult, but if Jake could pull it off, it would be perfect.   
Plus, proposing in the precinct would be amazing. If he planned it just right, he could even manage to propose in the evidence room, where they had their first real kiss.  
That plan got everything right; it was meticulous, surprising, romantic, and tailored perfectly to their relationship. There was only one issue; it was so far away. Jake didn’t know how he could make it from April 28th to October 31st.  
Then he paused for a second, and stopped writing down his thoughts into the three lists he had just made.  
He was making lists.   
He chucked to himself for a second, looking at Amy soundly asleep right beside him.  
“You did this to me.” He whispered, smiling at her. He had seriously never loved anyone more.  
It was in that moment that Jake made his decision; of those three plans, only one was Amy-worthy.  
The heist plan; it would take so much planning and hard work, and it was all hard work he would have to do secretly. Most importantly to him, he would have to wait, but Jake knew that Amy was worth the wait. She had always been worth the wait.

On Halloween, as Jake and Amy got home at 2 AM, she was so happy. She couldn’t believe it.   
Just two hours before that, Jake had managed to pull off the most immaculate plan he could’ve ever come up with in his life.   
“Jake, that was so perfect.” She said to him as they walked into their bedroom. “How did you even pull that off?”  
“I’m happy you asked!” He said. Then, he opened up the closet and dug through a pile of clothes.  
“What does your mess have to do with our engagement?” She asked him, smiling at him.   
Then he pulled out a binder, and Amy gasped. “Oh my, God.”  
“Yep.” Jake said. “A proposal binder. I had to hide it here so you wouldn’t find it.”  
“This is so amazing!” She said, taking it from him.  
“All of my plans are in there.” Jake said. “I did it because I knew you would have liked to see all of that in binder form. Plus, you get to keep our proposal forever. Every little detail of it is written there.” She was in awe as she flipped through the pages. “Well, everything minus the actual proposal part. That was in the moment.”  
“I can’t believe it.” Amy said to him. “And the squad really didn’t know about this?”  
“Nope, they had no idea in the slightest.” Jake replied.  
“You hijacked the entire heist just to propose to me?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” Jake replied. “I had no idea how I was going to pull that off smoothly, but I had so much time to plan it in prison. It was most of what I did there.”  
“Aw.”  
“And even then, it didn’t even go that smoothly.” He added. “Remember when I was in handcuffs?” Amy nodded. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. I freaked out. My point? I invested $8,000 in a pyramid scheme.”  
“Oh…”  
“But we’ll deal with the consequences of that later.” Jake said. “Maybe it won’t be that bad. But that doesn’t matter, because tonight, we got engaged.” Amy smiled.   
“We’re getting married!” She said.  
“We’re getting married!” He repeated back to her.   
“I have never been happier.” Amy said to him. “I love you, Jake.”  
“I love you too, Amy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! credit to this concept goes to my friend, lana (@b99jcke on twitter). they came up with it and i decided to write it. it's not great, and it's also short, but i guess it's okay. thanks for reading it!


End file.
